Christmas Futures
by serindraxx
Summary: Lily is visited in a dream and allowed to see two very important futures. The question is: can she handle the truth? LJ RR


A/N: okay this will be short. I know its dumb to submit this in April but don't you guys like Christmas fics anytime of the year? Okay I'm done.

Serindraxx

Disclaimer: I don't own the story I got it out of a book, I don't own the characters, please don't give me that look. The song isn't mine either I borrowed it. Gosh this sucks.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lily was looking down at her calendar for the coming year, and realizing that she didn't have the concentration to finish it. The noises coming from her closed door were too much and since it was Christmas Eve, they didn't come but once a year.

She stepped out of the office and leaned against the door frame, watching Sirius make a fool of himself. She had been surprised when she found out that her old school companions were working in the same office as her.

She was so busy thinking that she didn't realize someone had come up behind her until she felt breath on the back of her neck. She turned around and suddenly wished she hadn't.

"I thought you were going to stay in there until closing time," James said, handing her a cup of dark red punch.

"Well, I have stuff I need to finish," Lily defended herself.

James closed his eyes in pain and Lily assumed it was from Sirius's singing.

He leaned against the frame with her and said softly, "Can we please go into your office?  
I have something to talk over with you."

Lily shrugged and walked into her office, waiting until he was all the way into the room before shutting the door.

Now the singing was muffled and she saw him breathe easier. She walked over to her desk making sure to leave space between the two of them. He didn't ignore it, but he didn't listen to what she was silently telling him either. He walked up to the edge and leaned against it.

Lily waited patiently for a few minutes but finally couldn't wait any longer. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" she asked, glancing down at the January 1979 calendar.

James leaned against the desk and told her, "My parents are coming tomorrow, and my mum still worries about me, since I became an Auror. She wants to know that I'm well cared for at the Auror office, and if I have a girlfriend."

"Why didn't you tell her what you've been telling me for about seven years?" Lily snapped.

James grinned sheepishly. "I did," he said, and Lily's eyes widened.

"I also sent her pictures of us, and told her which one you were."

The office door burst open, making Lily jump. Alice Longbottom stood in the doorway. "What are the two of you up to?" she asked, frowning.

"Nothing," they both said, trying to get rid of her. It didn't work.

"If it's nothing, you can come join the festivities."

Lily looked at James, confused. He shrugged, which said, "If we must."

The song coming through the open office door was so off key, it sounded like wailing.

"Last Christmas,

I gave you my heart

But the very next day

You gave it away

"This year,

To save me from tears,

I'll give it to

Someone special"

Lily covered her ears, a pained look crossing her face. That had been her favorite song when she was younger, but now she wasn't sure. She would never hear it the same way again.

"Do you have any prior commitments?" James persisted, not bothering to follow Alice outside.

"Are you still on that? No I don't, and if you remember, my parents are dead."

James looked properly chastised as she said that and adorably sheepish.

"Ah yes, it seems to have slipped my mind," he said softly, running a finger over her bottom lip in a caress so intimate, her heart skipped a beat.

She was so intent on his finger that she had no idea what his mouth was doing; until she felt the kiss on the base of her throat.

"You know well enough that we can skip the rest of this party and head over to my apartment," he muttered, still giving her a look that sent her nerves into outer space.

"I am aware of this and my answer is no, we are not skipping this party just to fulfill this earthy desire you seem to have been struck with," she snapped breathlessly as he continued to kiss her pulse point and causing her to moan.

The feelings she was engulfed in caused her to pause and rethink her strategy. The office door was standing wide open, so practically anyone could see the two of them necking. Alice had already ruined the moment by barging in and demanding that they exit the office. Sirius was ruining the moment with his awful rendition of Last Christmas.

The only thing left to top this evening off was—

"Mistletoe," James muttered looking up at the ceiling in surprise.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: dun dun dun, bet you all didn't see that coming. (evil laugh) anyway please review and tell me what you think.

Serindraxx


End file.
